Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used in a variety of applications and one class of these LEDs has been shrunk so that they can be used in miniature electronics, such as in surface mount applications. These miniature high power LEDs are assembled onto connectors or printed circuit boards (PCBs) as drop-ins, which are then soldered using reflow techniques to provide electrical contact. Difficulties can be encountered with soldering, as reflow can result in poor connections. But soldering also adds processing costs and complexity.
These assemblies are also limited with respect to the amount of heat that can be generated, as these assemblies do not incorporate heat sinks and heat dissipation capabilities are limited. The design operating temperature is an important factor in extending the life of an LED-based system, so either minimizing the heat generated, or moving the heat away for the LED can extend the life of the LED. Thus, electrical as well as thermal concerns are important to an effective design.
What is needed are connectors or connector assemblies for use with miniature LEDs so that the LED or LEDs can be assembled thereto without the need for soldering. In addition, these connectors or connector assemblies should include means to remove heat when such capability is required.